


Midnight Streams

by ShyNymph



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: A short cuddle oneshot for a highkeyhateme; a smaller mcyt creator.
Relationships: Highkeyhateme/Reader, Oli Briggs/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Streams

“DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! I’M A PVP GOD CHAT!” You are woken by Oliver cheering at his stream from the other room, you groan loudly in response raising your hands to your face to rub at your sleep addled eyes. You roll your head to the side and squeeze your eyes shut as they are assaulted by your bedside clock’s bright face. 2:03am. God damnit. You groan again and slowly begin to clamber out of bed. With a yawn you haphazardly trudge towards Oli’s streaming room. You usually would knock on the door but after being woken up this early you are not in the mood for that level of politeness. “Oliver.” You manage to mumble, slumping against the bedframe. Oliver looks away from his stream when you walk in knowing immediately that he’s let time get away from him. 

His stream cam faces away from the door allowing you to simply be a faceless voice to his chat, “Come to bed Oli, it’s 2am.” You grumble, running your hand through your messy bedhead. His eyes widen, “2 am!?” He tabs out of Minecraft to see that you’re right, “Sorry babe. I’ll finish up and I’ll be right there!” He was meant to finish up hours ago, guilt begins to sink in when he realises he must have woken you. You nod, slowly pulling the door closed behind you. 

“Streeeeeam I really have to go…” Oliver begins to slowly wrap up the stream, reading out his last donations and closing out of Minecraft. Meanwhile his chat is going absolutely insane asking who’s voice that was and screaming about the fact that he called them ‘babe’. He can barely keep up with his chat, watching it fly by on his second monitor. “Thanks for the long stream tonight guys! Maybe next stream I can tell you about the person I was speaking too.” He teases with a cheeky grin, ending his stream. Oliver takes a huge deep breath knowing next time he streams he’ll probably finally have to tell his chat about you. He promptly decides that topic is something he can bring up with you later when it isn’t literally 2am. 

After a few minutes cleaning up his stream setup tiredness continues to allude him, he moves to your shared bedroom. You are lying down in bed again, facing away from him. Oliver tries his best to stay quiet but as he climbs into bed beside you he notes you are definitely still awake. “Sorry for waking you love.” He cautiously shuffles closer to you, pressing his chest to your back trying to gauge whether you’re mad at him. You press back into him, humming pleasantly when he slips his arms around your middle. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to. But you really gotta set an alarm for ending your stream, this can’t keep happening.” You press your cold feet to his legs in an attempt to make him take your sleepy voice seriously, he immediately yelps and jerks his legs away from you. “Ah! Okay, okay! I will, just keep your icey feet away from me.” He squeezes you, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck trying to make himself smaller as if that will save him from your freezing feet. 

You laugh as he slowly brings his legs back down, cautiously testing the waters. “I won’t do it again Oli.” You snigger, twining your legs with his and taking comfort in his slightly larger frame covering yours. For a few minutes a comfortable silence settles over the both of you and you finally begin to start falling asleep again when Oliver says your name. You hum in response, “I can’t sleep.” You roll your eyes, “I’m this close to kicking you out of the bed.” You threaten, rolling over so that you’re now facing Oliver. He instinctively pulls you towards him, “Don’t kick me out. This is a comfier position, I’m sure I’ll be able to sleep like this now.” He squeaks out, holding your body flush with his own. You sigh and wrap your arms around him in turn, running your hands through his hair softly. “You best start getting sleepy.” You continue your movements, trying to soothe your boyfriend as much as possible because you know you won’t be getting a wink of sleep until Oliver is practically comatose. 

Oli hums pleasantly as you rake your nails over his scalp, giggling to yourself when he shudders. “Keep doing that and I’ll never wake up.” He mumbles, eyelids long since shut. “Maybe that’s been my plan all along.” You whisper with a smile, watching his expression change as he giggles a little before relaxing again. His hands begin to move on your lower back, pulling up your shirt to slip his warm hands underneath. You gasp softly at the sudden contact, your hands in his hair stuttering for a moment. He smiles and begins drawing soft shapes into your skin, humming a soft tune. You allow your eyelids to slip closed, your ministrations through his hair beginning to slow as you grow more relaxed. You lean up to press a few slow pecks to his lips which he happily returns, sighing pleasantly against your lips before returning to his soft tune as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. 

You faintly feel Oli press a final soft kiss to your forehead as he finishes the tune he had been humming. He whispers your name, but you are far off into your subconscious and Oli faintly smiles as he finally joins you, his breath evening out and body fully relaxing “Goodnight my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.


End file.
